All I Need
by eclipsed.dreams
Summary: Bella is a First Year University student. Her mom wants to set her up with her friend's son. Problem, she's not interested. What happens when they meet? Do they suit each other? first fanfic OOC, AH, AU


**All I Need -**  
**

* * *

Slightly OOC • AH • AU • Rated T  


* * *

****  
AN: **_Hey Hey! So... well... this is my first fanfic, and I am terribly nervous. Before you all start to read this, I would like everyone to know that I am a HUGE Edward n Bella shipper... I absolutely love them together! So just keep that in mind for the future! =)  
I hope you like this story, some parts of this story are based on a real life story. Enjoy!_

_**Note: I must warn that some characters are 'out of character'. So, please don't flame me =(_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! =(**

* * *

X o x o x o x o x o x o x o X

"Mom! I do _not_ want to get set up with your friend's son. I do _NOT_ want a boyfriend and I'm _completely_ happy the way I am!" I yelled at Renee, my over excited matchmaking mother.

She has recently taken it into her own hands to find me a boyfriend since, according to her, I'm going to end up an old bitter single woman living with cats. My dad, Charlie, thankfully does not believe the same. He thinks I should never have a boyfriend...ever, so its safe to say that my mom's plots to set me up always fail when I go to dad.

"Bellaaa... please? He's a great young man, you will like him a lot! I just know you will... just give him a chance... please, please, please?"

As my mother, she knew my weak points, and she was playing on them quite well. She knew I hate seeing her plead like this, but I really didn't want a relationship right now. Being 18 years old, and in my first year of University doesn't give me much free time. With the workload I have for Editorial Management, the travel time from home to school, and the rare event of hanging out with my best friends (Emmet, Rose, Angela and Ben) I hardly had any time to myself, let alone a the time to spare for a relationship.

I guess my mom had mistaken my silence as a sign to continue, because she began another round of making who ever this guy was seem _perfect_. I let her babble on for a while longer, I didn't feel like stopping her and turning her down, yet again. Hopefully she might get it out of her system and stop bugging me later.

"...And he lives in London England with his parents... he's an aircraft technician... 21 years old... tall... smart... he fast tacked and now he's working for a leading air line company... not bad on the eyes at all..." she didn't seem to need to breathe once as she said all this, which I must admit, is quite impressive. The last part of her little monolog was what really caught my attention, "...I even told Charlie, and he likes him. You know how hard it is to get your father to like anyone I choose. Him not complaining should mean something to you, especially because you always run to him to get his opinion. Come on Bella, now is not the time to be stubborn!"

She was right though, the fact that Dad liked him was somewhat of a miracle. I stayed quite a little longer, trying to understand why he had agreed to this one guy from all the others that my mom had mentioned. I turned towards her, and finally spoke, "mom, you know I love you, and I know that you have my best interest at heart, but really mom, you have to understand, I do NOT want a boyfriend. I really don't, so please, just drop it."

Mom looked at me as if I had grown horns out of my head. I could tell that this refusal had hit a nerve, but I was not going to bend. I wasn't even sure why she was so passionate about this guy... I didn't even know his name to begin with. Plus, I couldn't help it if I wasn't interested.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have had it up to HERE with your stubbornness, I try, and try and try to find a nice boy for you, but _Noooo..._ you just _have_ to be completely against everything that I do. You _will_ meet this young man, and you _will_ give him a chance!" she was throwing her hands in the air, glaring and walking around in front of the TV that I was attempting to watch.

At this point, I was quite furious that she demanded that I meet him. "I will NOT meet him, I will NOT give him a chance, and if you force me, I WILL leave and never come back until you understand that this is MY life!" With that, I got up off the couch, put on my coat and boots and ran out the door. Okay, yes, maybe it was too dramatic, but I had to get the point across.

The November air in Forks, Washington was a bit chillier than normal but the trees along the path shielded me from most of the cold wind that was blowing around. Although it was cold, it helped me calm down as I thought over what my mom said.

_An aircraft technician? 21 years old? Is that even possible? But he's 3 years older than me... ARGG... why am I even thinking of him?!_ _Plus, he lives in London, I'm definitely not going to be able to keep a long distance relationship going... AHH... stop it Bella... snap out of it! No more thinking about him, no more relationships for a long time... especially after the whole Mike Newton fiasco. _

_Well... I can't really call that a relationship. Now that I think of it, I don't think I even truly liked him, it was more like giving in to peer pressure and just agreeing to him without considering how I really felt. Because of him, I learned to stand up for myself... especially when he got drunk and started to be abusive and thought I was his property._

~**Flashback~**

"Mike, can we leave please? I really don't feel comfortable here." I pleaded while pulling on Mikes arm slightly.

We were at some party hosted by Mike's cousin in College. Guys were throwing up everywhere, there were people in the washrooms together and had smoke coming out through the cracks. When I had gone upstairs to a bedroom to get away from the havoc downstairs, I saw 4 people in a bed together in a position that I would have sworn was not possible for the human body.

I was utterly disgusted by it all. It was frightening and I felt like all the guys there had no idea what the term_ personal space_ meant.

Mike pulled his arm away from my hold. He was already pretty drunk at this point in time. He pushed me away with some force and said, "We will go, when I say so. Do you understand me?"

"But Mike, I really don't like it here. You stay, I'll take a taxi home, ok?"

He stepped closer to me, he had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. Annoyance? No. It was more like rage. He grabbed me by both my shoulders with so much force and aggression as he said, "You listen to me Bella, _I'm_ your boyfriend, _you_ do what _I_ say. You are staying with _me_ right here!" Then he pushed me up against the closest wall and forcefully pressed his mouth against mine.

I was scared, and so disgusted by the alcohol that I could smell off of him, I felt like throwing up right then. I struggled to get free, tried to push him, but it didn't work, then I kicked him on the knee. Apparently that had affected him because he stopped and moved back to look at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" he yelled. A couple of people that were standing around stopped and looked in our direction to see what was going on. I'm sure that I looked freaked out because I felt tears flow down my eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE CRY" he exclaimed, "Stop it right now... I'm warning you right now Bella... Stop it... Or else..."

I couldn't help it, tears flowed down my eyes on their own accord. They wouldn't stop. I tried wiping them off, but it just kept flowing. Then that's when I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek. I almost fell sideways at the force of the impact.

Then I saw two guys grab Mike's arms and pull him away from me. Some girl that I saw serving drinks before came towards me and asked if I was okay. I said yes, and I ran out as fast as I could to find myself a taxi home.

The day after, I had developed a huge bruise on my face. I had told my parents that a locker had opened in my face, and since I had horrible luck, they believed it. Thankfully they never knew about Mike, or else they would have questioned him too, but I had made sure that my parents didn't meet him until I was sure about the relationship. And after last night's events, there would be no more Mike in my life.

Days later Mike tried to contact me, according to his friends, he wanted to apologize, but I did not want to have anything to do with him. I had to leave him before things could get any worse. And I made my choice. I ignored him at school from then on, and didn't attempt to go out with any other guy for the remainder of my Junior and Senior year.

**~End Flashback~**

That was the past, all I have now is the future. University is my number 1 priority and I plan on doing well so that I can support myself. Relationships, and men in general could wait a few years.

After a few more hours of random wandering in the forest, I decided to head back home so that I could start to study for my fast approaching final exams for this first semester.

X o x o x o x o x o x o x o X

**

* * *

  
AN**_**:**__ eelloo again! So what did you think so far? Interesting? Not so much? Improvements?  
Please Review, and let me know =)_

_Thnx!_


End file.
